


Under the Mistletoe

by TheKats



Series: Christmas! [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, M/M, Mistletoe, uhhhhh...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKats/pseuds/TheKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221B is, yet again, the scene of a Christmas gathering. The traditional mistletoe mustn't be forgotten, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Instalment 3 of the 5 set up for today. Short, but sweet.. or so I hope ^^

“John, I really don't like this, can't they just go home.” Sherlock groaned, looking around at the fine dresses of the men and women in his living room.

 

“No, Sherlock, we agreed to this.” John answered sternly.

 

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at him. “When.”  
  
“When you were in France.” John poured himself some wine, unimpressed by the glowering figure leaning against their kitchen counter.  
  
Sherlock threw him an exasperated look. “I wasn't here, how would we have agreed?! This is hardly fair!”

 

“Mh, cheers.” John replied with mild amusement.   
  
As John walked back towards the living, Sherlock stayed on his heel, protesting. “This is _not_ funny, John! You know I hate social events, like these!”  
  


John turned around, a shitface smirk on his lips. “Frankly, you hate any sort of social event. I, on the other hand enjoy them quite a bit and-”

 

“Oh, don't lie, John! You'd feel just as uncomfortable and misplaced without me!” Sherlock retorted and John cocked his head in challenge.

 

“You think so? I don't recall having met any of my girlfriends through you.”

 

Sherlock groaned in annoyance again, throwing his head back, about to snap back at John, when he paused. “Why is there some mistletoe hanging from our door frame, John?” Sherlock questioned, not remembering it having been there before.

  
“It's tradition, Sherlock, it's-” John stopped and paled.  
  
Sherlock's eyes snapped back down. “What? It's what?”  
  


John averted his eyes delicately. “When two people stand under a mistletoe, it's tradition they must kiss..”  
  
“Oh, what a ridiculous tradition!” Sherlock said, wrinkling his nose before realising. “Oh.. Well, it's just a tradition, it's not as if we _have_ to do it, right?”  
  
“No. No, of course not.. I mean, it's stupid and a romantic ideology, really..”  
  
“Yes, that's what it sounds like to me.. Utterly useless..”  
  
John stopped looking around and up at the younger man. All this humming and hawing, that was nothing like Sherlock. “So.. why are you not just, you know, going away?” John teased.  
  


“I could ask you the same.” Sherlock immediately countered, a little to John's surprise.  
  
  
He hadn't thought about that. Maybe it was the alcohol, but John could feel his facing warming up. “What, is that a challenge?” he tried to keep his cool.  
  


Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “Maybe.” he answered.

 

The dare in both of them was almost tangible in the air around them. “Well, what are you waiting for, then? Being a chicken?!”

 

“Oh, I'm not scared of kissing you! What about you? Talking big-” the rest of his provocation was just a quiet hum as John pulled his head down and his lips into a kiss. Sherlock always thought of John as a good and passionate kisser, but he was still sure this wasn't what was necessarily expected under a simple mistletoe.

 


End file.
